Despiration
by Spokenvoice
Summary: The team find themselves in a life threatening situation and only one person can save them. Will Sara Sidle hold it all together and save them? or will she fail....


**A.N: this fic contains adult themes that some readers may not wish to read. Strong violence, sexual content and strong language. Also - pairing in Cath/Sara so is slash - you have been pre warned - ENJOY!  
**

**Summary: the team find themselves in a life threatening situation - and only one person can save them. Will Sara Sidle hold it all together - and save them?  
****or will she fail... **

**

* * *

**

**Desperation - Part 1  
**

"According to Desert Palms Emergency Room, you came in last night with a fracture of the ulna. It's a common injury in car accidents -- air bag specific." Sara explained, throwing the medical records on the table for good measure. The interrogation room, despite having three of the walls made from glass was dark, dull – intimidating – if any fear was to be felt Sara knew that it was when she pulled the suspect into here. _When they were sat across from her, when they knew she had something on them. _That's when she saw fear in the eyes. "Now you see, we can sit here – and play these games, I have all day. But I'm getting kind of sick of these games, aren't you?" her voice was emotionless, board - She looked at the guy in front of her, not more than a kid – and she felt _pity_.

He was terrified and what more, he knew that this was it… the game was over.  
He looked from her eyes to the table where he had his hands rested. "Here is what I think happened last night Danni…" Sara lent forward on the desk - her arms folded. "I think you were out, you were having a good time, a few drinks. You and Ryan got into that car, and you drove off. Everything was great until you ran it into that post huh?" Sara asked. "You smashed the car up. Didn't you?"

The guy sat in front of her looked down, not making any movement or even attempting to answer Sara. Sara placed photo after photo out on the table trying to get the confession from the young guy. Of the crash scene, of the burned out shell that once was the car. "You came around, looked to your side and saw Ryan out cold. You got out…and you ran leaving him there. You left you best friend to die in that Car Danni…Didn't you" Sara's voice now became a little less cold and more anger filled.

He looked at the photos, and Sara noted the tears that formed. She knew she had him where she needed him – so she threw two photos on the table, both of Ryan's dead body. "You let your best friend die, didn't even try and get him out"

"It wasn't like that…" Danni shouted in anger, and despair - finally he gave in looking up at Sara, as he slammed his fists on the table. The tears falling freely as the kid spoke – "We took the car, just having a little fun. We wrecked, and then…I tried to pull him out…I couldn't get him free. He was stuck the dash had crushed into him. I tried but the car set alight. I tried" he shouted, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want him dead. I didn't want any of this"

Sara just looked to the officer stood behind her and nodded sadly, "_Cuff him_" In those two words there was so much sadness. She had seen the sorrow in the eyes; she knew the grief was eating him up. She looked back to the boy only to stand as he was cuffed and escorted from the room. All she could think about was the guilt of killing his best friend that Danni would have to live with it for life.

"Hey you" A sympathetic voice filled the room mere moments later.

Sara didn't even have to look to the door to know who that was. She just lent across the table lifting up the photos and putting them all back in the file. She didn't respond because right now she didn't trust her own voice. Catherine had been stood behind the glass watching the whole thing – Sara had insisted on doing this herself as she felt a connection to the case. _**Something she had needed to do**_. So Catherine had agreed to it. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you do this huh?" Catherine placed her hand on Sara's arm in order to stop the younger CSI from putting the evidence back.

Sara did stop and turned, sitting on the table and looking up to Catherine who was stood in front of her. "He's a kid, he's nineteen and looking at god knows how long inside. I did that to him…" she spoke regretfully "How's he going to deal knowing he killed his best friend?" Sara questioned.

"he did it to himself when he stole and smashed that car, when he ran from the crime scene. He did it Sar…" Catherine tried to sooth but could tell it wasn't working. "Look, I tell you what…go home. I know you don't want to talk to me right now and I know that you don't want to face the rest of the guys - so go back home and I'll see you there later okay?"

Sara didn't even look up at Catherine, she couldn't bring herself to. Instead she just walked from the room leaving the folder and the evidence behind but, sadly bringing the memories and mental images that she knew would haunt her forever. She walked towards the locker room – hoping she wouldn't see anyone along the way.

Back inside the interrogation room Catherine sighed as she looked at the Crime scene photos, wondering why stuff like this happened?  
She always asked the question –  
With every DB she faced  
With every murderer she sat across from – she always asked 'Why?'

_But she never got an answer._

What she hated more than that un answered question was when a case grabbed hold of Sara, the woman who she cared more about that her own life, and that ripped her in two! It wasn't often that Sara acted like this after a case but when she did, it affected her worse than anyone knew.

---------

"Hey Cath are you off?" Warrick asked seeing Catherine putting her coat on and gathering everything up.

"Yup… just finished up the Paper work, going to put it on Grissom's desk and then – I'm out" She explained looking at her colleague and friend who was stood in the doorway.

"Lucky for some – looks like I'm heading into a triple" He explained.

"no luck in DNA?" She asked,

"That's where I'm heading now" He explained, then he looked at Catherine and became serious, "Hey, is Sar okay?"

"What makes you ask?" Catherine questioned, her concern heightening.

"She just, didn't stop when she came out the interrogation. She went from there to the locker room to her Tahoe with out a pause. Just a little worried about her is all" He explained. Warrick was close to both Catherine and Sara, as all the team where. They seemed to act as a kind of family and when one was hurting it seemed to effect them all.

"Got to her pretty bad… DB was 19 and the guy convicted was the best friend" Catherine explained.

Warrick nodded his head, "I got ya. Well…go make sure she's doing okay got it?"

"I got it" Catherine smiled, not that she needed to be told to go and check on Sara it had been the only thing running through her head after she'd sent her girlfriend home, Warrick offered her a smile "Well drive safe"

"Will do… and you try and get at least a few hours sleep before shift" Catherine questioned.

"I'll try." He promised leaving the blond to finish up getting ready to leave.

**-------------------- TBC thanks for reading!**


End file.
